


Family Matters

by cresswells



Series: Fallout [3]
Category: Bloodlines Series - Richelle Mead, Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-17
Updated: 2012-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-12 08:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cresswells/pseuds/cresswells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Adrian Ivashkov finds his apartment suddenly invaded by various members of the Sage family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Matters

Oh no. No. This couldn't be happening.

It was a late Saturday morning and I found myself once again, in Adrian's apartment. Despite the awkwardness and uncertainty that divided us now, the situation in Palm Springs hadn't changed. And as much as I'd rather it wasn't the case, Adrian and I couldn't avoid each other. It was my duty to the Alchemists to stay informed on his whereabouts and wellbeing. And now that Dimitri and Sonya were gone, he was the only person in Palm Springs with information on the latest Spirit experiments; a project that my people were intensely interested in.

I'd been there for ten minutes, successfully keeping my emotions in check and my questions distant-yet-amicable when the doorbell rang, cutting me off mid-sentence. Adrian looked up from his can of diet coke. He'd been just as distant; muttering one-word answers to my questions and refusing to look me in the eye. But when the bell rang, we both looked up, our eyes finally meeting. It had taken me a while to tear my gaze away.

"I'll get it," he said, setting down his drink and moving towards the door. I think both of us were secretly relieved at the interruption.

At least, I was until Adrian returned with none other than my father, Jared Sage, in tow. Behind him walked Zoe, who was watching Adrian's back with a look of pure terror on her face. She lifted her hand, tracing the Alchemist symbol against evil in the air, and to my horror I saw a glimmer of gold as her cheek caught the light.

_No. No. This can't be happening. She's too young for this._

I stood as my father nodded towards me. "Sydney," was all he said in greeting.

"Sir."

"I expected to find you up at the school," he said. "Instead, I ran into one of your… charges. She directed me to this apartment."

He must have spoken with Jill, I realised. Jill would know instantly that I was with Adrian. In fact, she could be watching this conversation right now. The thought sent a shiver up my spine. My father, meanwhile, was eying the bright yellow walls with clear distaste.

"Yes, sir," I said. "I'm here visiting Mr. Ivashkov for updates concerning the Spirit experiments." I gestured to Adrian, silently begging him to keep quiet. "Mr. Ivashkov is one of the Spirit users involved in the research. I'm sure you've read my reports."

My father nodded. Zoe cast another wary gaze in Adrian's direction. When he caught her staring, he smiled. Her eyes darted away. She curled her fingers together, quite obviously terrified. Adrian frowned and shot me a questioning look.

"Why don't we step outside to talk?" I suggested. Whatever my father had to say, it was Alchemist business and I doubted he'd want a vampire listening in.

"There is no need for that," my father said stiffly, much to my surprise. "I won't be staying long. I only came to drop your sister off. I'll be in San Diego for a few days on business and I thought that while I'm nearby, you could show Zoe your work here. She'll be following in your footsteps soon enough." He gestured to Zoe who glared up at me. It would have hurt more if she hadn't looked so terrified; as it was, it only made me even sadder at the sight of the new lily on her cheek.

"Your sister?" Adrian cut in. He looked surprised. "Sage, you never said –"

"Of course, sir," I said quickly, but not before my father noted the familiarity with which Adrian spoke to me. He frowned – not at Adrian, but at me. Whereas Zoe couldn't stop herself from staring, my father hadn't so much as glanced at Adrian since the moment he stepped foot in the bright living room. He seemed determined to ignore the vampire in the room.

But I couldn't focus on that now. My heart was thumping loudly in my chest. Why had the Alchemists tattooed Zoe without informing me? Why would my father bring Zoe here without even arranging it with me or the Alchemists first? There had to be more to his story. Was this really an experience placement for my little sister? Or was it a warning for me?

_Or, perhaps I'm not the only one in our family treading in dangerous waters._

Before I could say another word, my father reached out and gripped my arm tightly. "You've done a good job here," he said. "Everyone is very impressed. Don't mess it up."

I could feel Adrian's gaze on us, but I kept my head lowered. Apparently satisfied with my silence, my father leaned back and patted Zoe on the shoulder.

"I'll be back for you by Monday night at the latest. Don't worry about accommodation," he added to me, "She's another cousin. I've cleared it with your headmistress."

I nodded.

"Goodbye, Zoe," said my father, already turning away.

"Goodbye, Father – sir –" Zoe stammered.

Adrian's eyes widened. I knew he was connecting the dots and my heart plummeted as, for the first time in weeks, I saw determination and mischief flare in his eyes. _No. Don't you dare._

Unfortunately for me, Adrian only smirked when he caught my eye and noticed my look of abject horror. He set down his diet coke and thrust his hand out in my father's direction. "Mr. Sage, _sir_ ," he said, every word dripping with false sincerity. "It has been a pleasure to meet you, _sir_."

My father turned and stared at Adrian's hand as though it were a scorpion poised to attack. Adrian's smirk widened.

"Yes, a pleasure," my father said in his clipped, precise way, although his tone indicated that it was anything but. Gingerly, he reached out and grasped Adrian's had with his. Adrian's hand tightened for a moment and he stared at my father for a long time before smiling that infuriatingly smug smile again and drawing back.

"And congratulations," he continued, drawing out each syllable with exaggerated praise, "on raising such a perfect little Alchemist." He grinned at me; it was the first time he'd shown the slightest bit of emotion towards me since the day everything had changed between us.

My father took a few steps back, looking horrified now to be in the same room as this madman – this Moroi. He cleared his throat, straightened his tie and nodded to Adrian – the closest form of agreement he could manage. At least he hadn't _disagreed_ with Adrian's statement.

My father was quick to leave then. With another reminder to me that he'd be back on Monday, he was gone, not even waiting for me or Adrian to show him out. I waited until I heard the slam of his car door before I allowed myself to relax.

"Well," Adrian said cheerfully. "I think that went well." He grinned at me, eyes blazing with a fire I'd come to accept as Spirit madness. Or perhaps it was just a fire that belonged solely to Adrian. "Wouldn't have wanted to make a bad impression."

I couldn't help but smile at that, even as my stomach twisted with longing for the days in which this easy familiarity between us was a regular occurrence. I shook my head. Beside me, Zoe's eyes darted between us, shocked.

"Zoe," I said to her now in the gentlest voice I could manage, "it's good to see you. This is Adrian."

Zoe opened her mouth – perhaps to tell me that she was still mad at me for showing her up the last time we'd seen each other. I didn't get a chance to find out, as Adrian stepped up beside her. He kept his distance, not offering his hand as he had with my father. And this time, when he spoke it was with genuine warmth.

"Zoe Sage. It really _is_ a pleasure to meet you," he told her. He offered her a small smile, his eyes curiously cautious.

For a moment, Zoe could only stare at him blankly. And then, to my astonishment, the tiniest smile graced her cheeks. Adrian practically beamed in success. I could only gape. What was it about that man that drew everyone – even terrified 15-year-old Alchemist girls – in?

Adrian disappeared into the kitchen only to return a few moments later with a can of coke – "Not diet, we don't want you wasting away like your sister" – which Zoe accepted, relaxing enough to sit on the sofa and take a small, cautious sip. Adrian took a seat on the sofa opposite her, still talking with more enthusiasm than I'd seen him display for weeks.

Despite the tension in my body, I smiled. Maybe this situation wouldn't be so bad for either of us after all.


End file.
